Magician and His Silent Prince
by arthasnow
Summary: Pesulap terkenal di Ekoda mendapat undangan mengusir para serangga yang melanda Kota Beika! dan disitulah asal mula cinta yang berlabuh di Kudo Shinichi 「DCMK【KaiShin】」


Kuroba Kaito, pemuda 17tahun yang menjadi Pesulap terkenal dan paling populer. Ketampanan dan Kelihaian nya bermain sulap membuat nya menjadi Pesulap no. 1.

Tawaran manggung untuk sulap tak pernah ia lewati. termasuk permintaan khusus dari Walikota Beika.

 **Magician and his Silent Prince**

Kuroba Kaito x Kudo Shinichi fanfiction

Presented by Arthasnow

Fairytales AU!

Pagi hari, dimana semua orang memulai hari nya dengan aktivitas masing masing. Termasuk sang Pesulap kita, Kuroba Kaito atau yang biasa dikenal Kaito KID.

Memulai hari dengan perjalanan dari Ekoda menuju Kota Beika tidak lah sulit. Menunggang kereta kuda hanya memakan waktu 1jam. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja berteleportasi dengan sulap nya atau menggunakan trik lainnya.

Namun tak ia lakukan.

Ia ingin menghemat tenaganya.

Surai coklat itu menghembuskan nafasnya berat. tak menyangka ia mendapat permintaan dari Orang nomer satu dari Beika. Kaito melihat lagi surat ber kop lambang kota Beika.

 _Kepada sang Pesulap Kaito KID_

 _Saya sebagai walikota Beika sudah melihat kemampuan hebat yang anda miliki. Anda benar benar hebat. Namun, bersedia kah anda menolong kota kami?_

 _Saat ini ada beribu serangga menyerang Kota kami pada malam hari. Kami membutuhkan kekuatan anda._

 _Sebagai kota penghasil kristal terbaik, kami bersedia memberikan semua hasil bumi kami pada anda jika anda berhasil mengusir serangga tersebut._

 _Tolong selamatkan Kota Beika._

 _Tertanda_

 _Walikota Beika._

Sekali lagi Pesulap itu dibuat heran. Dia kan bukan penyihir melainkan pesulap yang mengubah kekaguman penonton menjadi kemenangan baginya. Trik apa yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengusir para serangga tersebut?

Entahlah, Pesulap itu dilanda pusing yang tak berujung. Ia lebih memilih mengistirahatkan kepala nya saat masih di perjalanan.

Tak terasa perjalanan nya berakhir. Ia turun di depan Gerbang Kota Beika. Tak banyak orang memandang dirinya.

Ya tentu saja karna setelah kau melewati gerbang Kota ini, kau akan disuguhkan pemandangan puluhan bahkan ratusan orang yang ramai dengan aktifitas masing masing.

Ada yang berdagang. Ada yang merangkai bunga. Ada yang sedang sarapan pagi. Ada yang bermain.

Banyak sekali tawa menggema di telinga sang Pesulap. ini jauh diluar ekspetasi nya. Semua warga Kota Beika berbahagia, lalu apa maksud dari Surat Walikota yang berkata bahwa Kota Beika dilanda bencana?

Tidak, Kaito tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran nya hingga ia terus berjalan menuju istana Walikota Beika.

Prajurit yang menyambut kedatangannya langsung menuntun sang pesulap menuju Aula Istana.

Kaito bosan.

Tak ada apa apa. hanya keheningan dan suara angin lewat dari jendela yang menemani dia dari 10 menit yang lalu.

Demi menghindari bosan sengaja ia memainkan Kartu remi dengan card flourish. semua teknik dari yang paling mudah hingga yang tersulit sudah ia kuasai.

Tak lama pintu terbuka dan datanglah Sang Walikota berseta para tetinggi kota beika menyambut kedatangan Sang pesulap.

Sambutan hangat dengan jamuan nampaknya sudah menjadi tradisi di kota Beika ini, begitu fikir Kaito.

berbincang berdiskusi membahas masalah internal Kota Beika nampak nya akan menjadi tantangan yang berat bagi Kaito KID. Ia harus siap dengan segala resiko yang ada.

Di lain tempat di Kota Beika

Ada pemuda cantik yang sedang di dibully oleh 5 orang temannya.

"Oi, Dasar pemuda bisu!!" salah satu orang mulai menjambak rambut pemuda cantik tersebut.

Pemuda cantik yang ternyata bernama Kudo Shinichi itu hanya bisa diam.

Ya ia hanya bisa mengumpat balik dalam hati karna ia bisu sejak lahir. Karna kebisuannya tersebut ia sering diejek bahkan dibully oleh teman sepermainannya.

"Tak pantas kau itu hidup!! Pergi sana dasar Bisu!"

"Jangan nampakkan dirimu dihadapan kami lagi!"

"Bisu!!! Bisu!! Kudou Bisu! bwehh"

Setelah puas menindas Kudo Shinichi, mereka pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendirian.

Shinichi yang malang ia hanya terdiam. Menangis atau merutuki takdir bukanlah kebiasaannya. Ia hanya bisa berdoa agar Tuhan mau membalas perbuatan yang mereka lakukan padanya.

Ia berdiri dengan payah. Langkah nya yang gontai ia paksakan pulang ke rumah nya. Ayah dan Ibu nya sedang menunggu nya di rumah.

Lecet, lebam, dan darah yang mengucur dari tiap bagian tubuhnya sudah sering ia dapatkan sejak kecil.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, Ibu Shinichi Kudou Yukiko bahkan melarang putra semata wayang nya agar tidak bermain atau keluar rumah.

Yukiko begitu khawatir ketika ia mengijinkan putra nya bermain pada saat pulang ia mendapat putra nya berhadiah luka luka yang pasti nya tidak akan hilang dalam waktu seminggu.

Tapi meskipun begitu Shinichi berdalih, ia tetap pada pendirian nya ia ingin pergi keluar dan bermain. Meski dengan bahasa isyarat shinichi menjelaskan tidak baik baginya jika terus berada di dalam rumah. Ia harus bisa membuktikan bahwa Manusia bisu pun bisa bersosialisasi.

Ketika ia sampai dirumah, Yukiko menyambutnya dengan raut khawatir. Ia langsung mengajak putra nya untuk duduk dan membasuh luka yang ada di tubuh Shinichi.

"Mou! Shin-chan tte sa, sudah berapa kali kaa-san bilang huh? Tidak ada gunanya jika kamu terus pergi keluar lalu pulang dengan penuh luka seperti ini? Mattaku"

Shinichi memandang kaa-san nya lalu menggerakkan tangannya .

"Luka-ini-tidak-apa-apa. Aku-masih-hidup-lagipula-aku-mendapat-pelajaran-berharga"

Yukiko yang tidak mengerti hanya bisa menghela nafas nya.

"Pelajaran apa yang kau dapatkan hari ini Shin-chan. Bukankah dengan membaca kau sudah dapat semua pelajaran. Tou-san mu juga sudah mengajari mu banyak hal bukan?"

Shinichi menggeleng cepat tanda tak setuju dengan perkataan kaa-sannya.

"Pelajaran-yang-kudapat-hari-ini-adalah-meskipun-aku-bisu-aku-bisa-membantu-orang-disekitarku"

Yuusaku yang notabene ayah Shinichi menginterupsi pembicaraan antara Ibu dan Anak.

"Benar sekali Shinichi. Memang seharusnya kau harus lebih sering di luar rumah. Tapi jika kau sekali lagi pulang dengan penuh luka. Kami tidak segan segan mengurungmu di rumah"

Tangan shinichi bergerak cepat dan berkata

"Baik-Tousan-Terimakasih"

Hari yang cerah mulai berubah menjadi gelap. Bulan lah yang datang menggantikan tugas matahari menyinari dunia.

Akhirnya Kaito KID bisa melihat secara langsung seperti apa wabah yang melanda Kota ini.

Dengan Hang Glider nya ia mengitari seluruh penjuru kota. matanya dengan cerdik mengawasi satu persatu tempat yang sekira nya menjadi sarang serangga.

Hingga jam berdenting di jam 12 malam. Kaito memandang langit malam. tak ada angin maupu badai, hari yang tepat mengusir para serangga sialan.

Tiba-tiba, kerumunan serangga keluar menyerbu kota. Memasuki rumah-rumah hingga semua warga berteriak ketakutan. Kaito tetap mengawasi pergerakan serangga tersebut.

Banyak warga yang ketakutan, ada yang terbatuk, hingga gatal bahkan depresi saat serangga menginvasi seluruh rumah nya.

'Sudah waktunya kah?' batin Kaito.

Lalu Kaito turun tangan. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan wabah serangga ini makin merajalela di Kota penghasil kristal terbaik.

Dengan sulapnya, Ia memulai trik nya untuk mengundang pandangan para serangga. Kaito berjalan dengan atraksi sulapnya.

Tiba-tiba para serangga mengikuti langkah demi langkah yang Kaito tapaki. hingga seluruh Serangga pergi dari rumah para warga.

Kaito melangkahkan kakinya menuju danau terdekat. tak lama ia menceburkan dirinya ke dalam danau. meski hanya setengah badan suhu air nya begitu menusuk kulitnya yang masih terbungkus kain celana.

Begitu pula serangga yang mengikutinya pun ikut terjun ke dalam danau.

5 menit

10 menit

15 menit

Kaito selesai. Ia kembali naik ke permukaan. Tetapi serangga tak mengikutinya karna sudah mati. Tak lama ia terjatuh di tanah.

Ia begitu kedinginan. Kaki nya beku. Ia lupa membawa pengahat dan hanya bisa pasrah dan meracau tak jelas.

Tak lama datanglah pemuda dengan selimut di tangannya. Dengan hati-hati ia rentangkan selimut tersebut menutupi badan sang pesulap.

Kaito yang tersadar langsung menggenggam tangan pemuda tersebut.

Pemuda cantik yang ternyata Putra keluarga Kudo hanya menatap sang Pesulap aneh.

"Kau siapa? Apa selimut ini milikmu?"

Shinichi hanya memandang diam tak menjawab pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Kaito.

Lalu shinichi menggerakkan tangannya.

"Aku-Kudo-Shinichi. Kau-sendiri-siapa? Kenapa-kau-tertidur-di-tepi-danau?"

Kaito speechless. tak menyangka pemuda yang cantik bak dewi ini ternyata bisu. Padahal Kaito sudah jatuh hati pada pandangan pertama. Namun takdir memberikan ujian padanya.

Iris mata yang sebening Kristal di lautan. Kulit yang di genggam sehalus dan seputih sutra. Bulu mata yang begitu lentik, serta bibir tipis namun ranum, dan Rambut coklat bak mahoni yang begitu menyihirnya membuat Kaito pundung.

Oke bukan berarti nilai suka Kaito berkurang, Tidak. Tapi ia yakin ia bisa melalukan sesuatu pada Kudo-Shinichi ini.

perlahan Kaito terbangun dan menggerakkan tangan nya.

"Aku-Pesulap-Kuroba-Kaito. Orang-yang-membasmi-serangga-yang-menyerang-rumahmu"

Shinichi tersenyum senang. Ada orang yang mau berbicara dengannya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya gesit.

"Terima-kasih" ditambah senyum cerahnya membuat Kaito menutup matanya sejenak. Ia lemah dengan senyum manis yang Shinichi berikan.

"Baiklah aku akan pergi menemui walikota, kau juga sebaiknya pulang. Ini selimut mu, terima kasih ya. Bye"

Shinichi melambaikan tangannya pada Kaito lalu pulang kerumah.

Shinichi yang awalnya membuntuti sang Pesulap kaget karna ia menceburkan dirinya bersama ribuan serangga. Shinichi berlari cepat ke rumah nya. mengabaikan Kaa-san yang bertanya padanya. Mencari selimut dan membawanya lagi ke danau. Tapi nyatanya sampai di sana. Sang pesulap sudah terbujur kaku. dan dari situlah kisah cinta mereka akan dimulai.

Kaito dengan perasaan bangga datang ke istana Walikota. Akhirnya ia bisa mendapat semua Kristal yang ia inginkan tanpa perlu mencurinya.

Namun saat ia akan masuk, prajurit menghadangnya.

'Apa-apaan ini?!' Batin Kaito kesal.

Dengan hang glider nya ia menyusup ke dalam istana dan menguping pembicaraan Walikota bersama para tetinggi nya

"Selamat, Walikota!! Akhirnya para serangga itu musnah dari Kota Beika ini" ujar salah satu sekertaris Kota.

"Tentunya inilah kemenangan besar kita!"

"Tetapi, bagaimana dengan nasib Pesulap yang sudah berhasil mengusir para serangga itu? Apa benar kita akan menyumbangkan semua kristal milik Kota beika padanya?" Tanya salah satu Petinggi Kota Beika

"Hahaha! Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja tidak. Aku, Walikota kota beika tidak akan pernah menyerahkan Kristal bahkan se mili meter pun tak akan kuberikan padanya!" Ujar Walikota dengan sombong.

"Sasuga Walikota, Anda sangat cerdas!"

"Tentu, lagipula aku sudah mem-black list dia, jadi dia tidak akan pernah datang lagi kesini. Hahaha Ayo kita bersulang dulu"

Kaito yang mendengarnya menjadi dengki. Tak menyangka jerih payah yang ia lakukan demi kesejahteraan warga Kota hanya lah tipuan semata.

Ia tidak terima diperlalukan seperti ini. Tak bisa dimaafkan. Kristal yang menjadi idamannya hanyalah khayalan.

Ia harus mendapat kan imbalan!!!

Hari berikutnya pada malam hari.

Pesulap itu mulai melancarkan aksinya. Dengan Sulapnya ia mengajak semua anak termasuk yang belia mengikuti arah kemana ia pergi.

Perlahan namun pasti anak anak itu mulai mengikuti perjalanan Kaito. diiringi tawa yang Kaito pertama kali dengar saat menapakkan kaki di Kota ini, ia menuntun anak anak beserta belia pergi meninggalkan Kota Beika.

Anak balita, anak kecil, Para Belia yang tak memandang jenis kelamin semua nya Kaito ajak pergi. Tidak ke Ekoda, namun lebih jauh. Bahkan Shinichi pun seakan terhipnotis mengikuti langkah Sang pesulap.

Perbedaan yang mencolok adalah Shinichi tidak bisa tertawa. Jadi ia hanya diam mengikuti langkah. berbeda dengan kawan kawan nya yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Otomatis Kota Beika mendapatkan bencana status gawat darurat. Semua putra putri kebanggaan Kota hilang dibawa sang Pesulap. Termasuk Orang tua Shinichi yang sedari tadi mencari keberadaan sang putra.

Tak lama banyak Orang Tua yang datang ke Istana memprotes Walikota nya sendiri. Walikota itu yang tamak mendapat balasannya.

Bahkan putra Walikota yang berumur 10tahun pun lenyap dari Istana. Walikota tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia hanya menangis dan meratapi perbuataannya pada Pesulap.

Inilah karma.

Tawa yang sejenak terdengar karna bencana serangga hilang kini berubah drastis menjadi kesedihan yang mendalam.

Sudah berhari-hari mereka, para orang tua tak mendapat petunjuk apapun tentang keberadaan sang Anak.

Ada yang Sakit, Bunuh diri, hingga stress berkelanjutan karna tak dapat bertemu dengan anak sendiri.

Di sisi lain.

Kaito melangkah kan Kakinya tanpa arah. ia tidak lelah, sekalipun tidak merasa.

Anak anak hingga belia yang mengikuti mulai berkurang. Ada yang meninggal karna terlalu tertawa, ada yang kelelahan.

Hingga ia menolehkan kepalanya menengok ke belakang ia melihat hanya Shinichi lah yang masih tersisa mengikutinya.

Kaito tahu shinichi masih bisa bertahan karna ia bisu. Shinichi memandang lurus ke arah Pesulap dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya.

"Kenapa-kau-melakukan-ini? Kau-adalah-pembunuh-tanpa-tangan!"

Kaito tertegun. Julukan yang shinichi berikan sangat pantas ia sandangi.

"Bukan! bukan. Ini hanyalah pemilihan. Yang paling kuat menemaniku yang akan ku jadikan pendamping hidupku! Sebagai pengganti kristal yang tidak jadi kudapatkan" ujar Kaito bangga

"Tetapi-aku-lelaki. Aku-masih-muda. Aku-bukanlah-barang-yang-kau-anggap-barteran-dari-kristal" Shinichi itu murung. Kenyataan yang ia hadapi begitu berat.

"Tidak! tidak. Kau bukanlah pengganti, Kau adalah Kristal yang kudambakan! Kau lelaki dan masih muda bukanlah halangan. Aku masih 17tahun kau tahu?!"

Shinichi terheran dan membalas ucapan sang pesulap.

"Berarti-kita-seumuran."

"Ahaha, Kau ini. Baiklah sebagai tanda terima kasihku karna kau berhasil mengikutiku hingga sejauh ini akan kuberikan sulap yang bisa membuat mu bicara" ucap pesulap diiringi senyuman.

Shinichi blushing, senyuman Kaito mendadak membuat Shinichi salah tingkah. Ia bahkan terbata bata menggerakkan tangannya karna malu.

"Benarkah? Terima-Kasih-Kuroba"

"Kaito saja, baiklah sekarang akan kuberikan sulap padamu agar kau dapat lagi berbicara. Sekarang, tutuplah matamu"

Seperti anak kucing. Shinichi langsung menuruti perkataan Kaito. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan ia sebentar lagi akan bisa mendengar suara nya sendiri.

Kaito melahap sebuah pil. Namun tak ia telan. Ia simpan di rongga mulutnya. lalu ia raih dagu shinichi dan membuka bibir Shinichi.

Kaito memasukkan pil itu beserta airnya agar memudahkan Shinichi menelannya. Namun tak berakhir distu. Shinichi yang kaget sontak mendorong bahu Kaito karna ia sedang dicumbu oleh Pesulap.

Awalnya hanya terdengar desahan dari Kaito dan suara 2bibir saling beradu. Namun lama kelamaan terdengar desahan keluar dari bibir Shinchi.

"Ngnhhh-- Mnghhh--hmmh--Ka--Kai--akhnghh--"

Kaito yang mendengar desahan dari Shinichi semakin membuat dirinya terangsang. Bagaimana tidak, mengecap bibir Shinichi saja sudah semanis saat kau meminum teh apalagi saat kau menjamah tubuhnya

Kaito melepaskan cumbuannya. hanya saliva yang masih terhubung diantara 2bibir sejoli tersebut.

"Ka-Kai to!"

"Ucapkan dengan perhalan Shinichi" ujar Kaito khawatir. Ia tahu efek pil tidak akan berjalan cepat. Namun Shinichi mulai bisa bicara adalah keajaiban.

Kaito menggenggam kedua tangan Shinichi erat, sembari menunggu kata apa yang akan keluar dari bibir Shinichi.

"Ku-roba... Kaito! Kuroba kaito!"

"Sugoii, kau sudah bisa menyebut namaku dengan benar! yukatta ne Shinichi" Sontak Kaito memeluk erat shinichi. Shinichi pun membalas nya dengan erat. Shinichi menenggelamkan dirinya di pelukan sang Pesulap.

"Kai-to, A-rigatou ne!" senyum Shinichi tulus. Ia memandang Kaito sesaat dan mencium pipi sang Pesulap.

Kaito yang sedang melamun sontak memeluk Shinichi. dan membisikkan sebuah kata di telinga Shinichi.

"Douiteshimashite my Silent prince" dan mengecup pipi Shinichi.

-END-

Hello this story is adapted from The Pied piper of Hamelin (Rattenfänger von Hameln) this some part of story will be changed and added to be love story

Thank You


End file.
